Hall Of Fame
by Jackie Winters
Summary: SONGFIC FOR THE SHANE GANG,!,


Yeah, you can be the greatest  
You can be the best  
You can be the King Kong banging on your chest

''Is that the best you've got Shane?'' shouted Twist at the gang . Eli grinned and fired at him . The shot hit Twist square on .

''Nice job Bludgeon!'' he congratulated his slug as his rival vanished . His gang walked up to him all with smiles .

''Nice job bro!Another win!'' Kord chuckled , ruffling his hair .

''Yeah yeah I know I know...'' he laughed and looked over at Elina with a smile .

You can beat the world  
You can beat the war  
You can talk to God, go banging on his door

''I still can't believe this war really is over Eli!You did it!You beat Blakk-not once but twice!'' she beamed . He laughed and looked from the cliff out to the cavern below them .

''We really beat the world...'' pointed out Trixie ''We beat the odds!''

You can throw your hands up  
You can beat the clock (yeah)  
You can move a mountain  
You can break rocks  
You can be a master  
Don't wait for luck  
Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself

''We're masters!Luck?We don't even need it!'' joked Eli with a grin .Elina rolled her eyes at the 19 year old

''Hahaha!Who knows...Maybe we'll have a hall of fame seeing as we saved Slugterra!Man I feel like we beat the clock!Maybe even moved a mountain!'' Elina laughed

''Broke down the rocks blocking our path to winning!'' continued Trixie

Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

''Look!It's the Shane Gang!'' shouted people as the team rode through a cavern . People cheered for them and tossed flowers from roofs . Elina grinned and rode ahead . The team beamed when she used her powers and caused a bright blue flame increasing the applause from their fans .

''I think we already are in the hall of fame!'' joked Trixie riding ahead of them to catch up to Elina .

You can go the distance  
You can run the mile  
You can walk straight through hell with a smile

''Catch up boys!'' laughed the two girls as a stroll became a race to the hideout

''You look like you can run a mile!Nonstop!'' Eli pointed out to Elina , seeing the glint shining in her eyes

''More like walk through the Deep Caverns with a smile!'' she corrected with a wide smile .

You can be the hero  
You can get the gold  
Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke

As the gang headed home , a Hoverbug flew up to the holding a small letter

''Thanks lil guy!What's thi-No...Way!We beat records! I never even heard of these!" laughed Eli as he read it over .

"You truly are the hero Eli Shane..." grinned Trixie .

Yeah, do it for your people  
Do it for your pride  
How are you ever gonna know if you never even try?

He smiled and went out on the balcony , looking at the land all around him . Burpy chirped on his shoulder happily .

"Yeah the gold might be nice..but I did this for these people...How do you know you're gonna fail if you don't try?" He replied to his Infurnus .

Do it for your country  
Do it for your name  
'Cause there's gonna be a day...

Burpy chirped again and gestured to the Shane star on his bandolier .

"Yeah I did it for Slugterra...but also to clear my name...Many thought that my dad was a traitor so I had to do this..."He continued and walked back inside and up to his room .

When you're standing in the hall of fame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

He smiled at the sight of the portraits of past Shanes on the walls of his room , the last one being of his dad

"Someday me and my friends will be up there...This is our hall fo fame..."

Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion  
On the walls of the hall of fame

Be students  
Be teachers  
Be politicians  
Be preachers  
(Yeah)

Sitting down on his bed he reflected all the help from people that had made him who he was now ...The Unbeatable Master...Many of the younger kids in cavers who looked up tohim...His friends...His father

Be believers  
Be leaders  
Be astronauts  
Be champions  
Be truth seekers

His believers who never stopped knowing he would win...Leaders like the elfin lady of the resistance...Champions at trick shooting like Mario Bravado...And those who saught out the truth...like himself

Be students  
Be teachers  
Be politicians  
Be preachers

Be believers  
Be leaders  
Be astronauts  
Be champions

Standing in the hall of fame (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

(Be a champion)  
You could be the greatest  
(Be a champion)  
You can be the best  
(Be a champion)  
You can be the King Kong banging on your chest

(Be a champion)  
You could beat the world  
(Be a champion)  
You could beat the war  
(Be a champion)  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door

(Be a champion)  
You can throw your hands up  
(Be a champion)  
You can beat the clock (yeah)  
(Be a champion)  
You can move a mountain  
(Be a champion)  
You can break rocks

(Be a champion)  
You can be a master  
(Be a champion)  
Don't wait for luck  
(Be a champion)  
Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself  
(Be a champion)

Standing in the hall of fame

A knock at his door snapped him from his daydream .

"Uh c-come in!" He called out as Elina and his friends came in .

"Hey Eli? Mind if we take a picture of you for the Shane Hall of Fame? You deserve it!" Asked Trixie , as she focused her camera on him . He shook his nead .

"We all deserve it! Without you guys this wouldn't have been possible!" He explained . Blaze took Trixie's camera as the wholw team gathered around for the licture . Elina stood to the sidelins as they were about to take it...until Eli took her hand and brought her in...resulting in a great family picture for their very own hall of fame...


End file.
